


【授翻/奇异铁】It Was Enough

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [18]
Category: Dr. Strange (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, In love Tony Stark, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Stephen Strange, Sweet Angst, This is my favourite so far, trigger warning, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 预见的能力是一件天赐的礼物，或者说他一开始就相信于此。他原以为自己和Tony之间这团小小的火苗，这点一直在循序渐进，半是小心翼翼半是满怀希望的星火，早在很久之前就会熄灭的。*请注意TAG。





	【授翻/奇异铁】It Was Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Was Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967712) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：这篇风格略有不同。我觉得是我到目前为止最喜欢的:)

那既珍贵，又脆弱。宁静起来如同呼吸一般拥抱沉默；轰鸣起来如同雷击一般撞击胸腔。有时，仿佛飞跃巍峨高山，在那里孤独也变得舒适；有时，仿佛冲下悬崖峭壁，不可避免地陨落。Stephen发现，坠落的感觉总是潜伏藏匿在角落里观察着自己，低声诉说着这路途其实也并没有那么漫长。也许他知道他最终得站在悬崖边上，与群峦告别，与自己那美丽的、为另一个人而搏动的心跳的声音，再也听不见它们全然的寂静，正因如此他此刻才那么疲惫不堪。

 预见的能力是一件天赐的礼物，或者说他一开始就相信于此。他原以为自己和Tony之间这团小小的火苗，这点一直在循序渐进，半是小心翼翼半是满怀希望的星火，早在很久之前就会熄灭的。一开始他相信只要一周，当Tony握住他的手，脸上露出颤抖的笑容，许诺要请他吃顿饭、好好做个伴的时候。 **一周的时间** 足够让他们的热恋从升温到消失了。

但是并没有。接着度过了一个月， **于是** Stephen觉得会是 **一个月** ，好极了，远比料想的好多了。一起吃晚餐变得频繁，陪伴依旧新鲜，Stephen目睹着彼此的关系仿佛变了，不经意中感情涌上了心间。他幸运地得以窥见了那个人的心，但他知道对方的陨落也近在眼前。他既不悲伤也不沮丧，只是感激就够了。他会记得这段经历很久很久的。

当他们的第四个月来临之后，Stephen第一次感到了困惑。他看着Tony自得自在地出现在圣所、在他的床上、在他的生命之中。Stephen觉得 **这不对劲** 。他知道事实不是这样子的，因为他不曾预见到彼此间这种正在萌芽的东西。每一个柔软的眼神，每一次温柔的触摸，每一句轻声细语说出的“当心”都让他的胸腔中滋生出一种温暖而陌生的东西。尽管如此，每当思绪向前徘徊，不像以往那样用宝石窥探，他就会感到胃里一阵翻滚，从未如此自私过，自私地对即将到来的一切充满期待。他知道，一如他做的种种事情， **那会到来的，不会太久的** 。

第六个月，Stephen开始感觉到种种征兆和迹象表明整个过程中有些地方变得混乱了。如今这种温暖的感觉更频繁了，Tony的微笑让他心跳加速，每当陨落的梦浮现，他的胸口就会开始疼痛。他想， **哦不，为什么会这样？** 他不再感激，开始感到害怕，感到如此困惑。本该只是一周、一个月罢了，他们从未想过会走这么远。宇宙嘲笑他，法师听见了，想要给予回击。接着某些新的东西锁住了他的命运。一天晚上，Tony望着他，黑暗之中睁大了双眼，表情平静而期待。

“ **我爱你。** ”Tony说。

难道Stephen不知道么？他怎么可能感觉不到呢，彼此间嗡嗡流转的能量，有些许并不那么微妙的承诺，或许对他们而言并不意味着什么，又或许无关紧要，因为Stephen明白，颤动从脊椎传递开去，他还是开了口。

“  **我也爱你。** ”他发誓自己听到了宇宙的回声，开心地颤抖，被他妈的笑话逗笑了，因为法师总是会听见的。他吻了Tony，庆幸黑夜将他眼中涌上的泪水隐藏了。很近了，现在他知道了，翅膀飞快地扇动着，奔驰向着目的地而去。

第七个月，法师心想， **我好累** 。他已经开始怀疑关于陨落的事情。他度过了一个又一个不眠之夜，无数令人难以忘却的景象萦绕在他的脑海， **让他开始想，你在哪里？** 为什么还没有到来？夜越来越深，依旧美丽，每晚他都会久久凝视着Tony，渴望着找到对方脸上的安宁。有时，他会怀疑这是否值得，是否不该任由自己陨落，飞快地撕裂，心碎流血，疼痛但不再等待。他向来讨厌等待。

差不多第八个月开始的时候Stephen允许自己微微笑一笑，想着， **我找到你了** 。Tony就站在他对面，面色通红，生气颤抖，眼里填满了各种情绪。这并非 **那场** 陨落，但是 **一次** 坠落。有那么一瞬的狂乱时刻，Stephen觉得如释重负，用愤怒代替了悲伤。他的沉默，他们的沉默，不再舒适，Tony并不开心。真疼，胸口涌上新的疼痛， **它们在看着呢** 。宇宙不希望他们之间的游戏以这种方式结束，此刻破坏它们的乐趣或许也是一种胜利，但Stephen知道自己命中注定要遭受痛苦。今天的任务里Stephen侮辱了Tony的自尊心，当他意识到自己做了什么的时候愤怒已经蒙蔽了他的心，闭上了眼睛。他说了糟糕的话，Tony亦是如此。但他怀疑自己眼神中是否有这样的表情，如果对方知道的话， **我不是那个意思，但这样才是最好的** 。Tony抓住了他的手，眼里都是悲伤与恐惧，说：

“我以为你受伤了。对不起，我以为我失去你了。”

Stephen想哭，心破裂成痛苦的碎片，深深刺痛了他。Tony告诉他他爱他时，他以为自己的命运就已经注定了，但事实并非如此。他的耳畔有成千上万个冲动的声音在叫嚣着、愉快地互相交谈着，因为他的灵魂不再是他自己的了。他绝望地看着Tony，心想， **为何你不肯放弃我呢** ？这种感觉非常奇特，此刻他与眼前这个人联结在一起，这感觉很重要，很美好，很纯净。哦，他真的恨透了这样，因为他永远不会放开这个人了。他没有预见到这一点，事实上，事情已经扭曲到了可怕的程度。他心想，这是我活该，但Tony不是。自己的表情之中一定有什么透露了这种变化，宇宙大声的嘲笑、戏弄和指指点点让他显得那么痛苦，所以Tony才将自己紧紧抱在了怀中。他好像在担心Stephen不肯原谅他，担心Stephen会消失。Stephen想， **你终于明白了** 。

然后第十个月，Stephen很高兴，至少也值得了。他等待着，不断地等待着不可避免的事情发生，每一次雷达上出现宇宙干扰的迹象、每一次Wong的突然出现都会让他心跳骤停、灵魂颤抖。然而还是没有发生，Stephen开始想着， **拜托就再多给一点时间也好** 。这成了他日常的祈祷，占据了冥想， **就多一天，再多一个晚上也好** 。Tony似乎感觉到了，他们的生活变得像是在度长假，从不离开彼此。Stephen发现有时候Tony看着自己，尽是悲伤、担心、充满保护欲的样子。在一起沉默的宁静的时刻，Stephen几乎想问你是知道了陨落的事情吗？但他没有问，因为这是属于他的，倘若宇宙希望他受苦，那么他就想要先快乐和满足。Wong知道这事，他也开始做和Stephen有关的噩梦了，他看到了，为Stephen同情。同情是如此显而易见，但无所谓了，Stephen也同情自己，只是在Tony身边蜷得更紧，多告诉一点Tony自己爱他，在做爱的时候更温柔一些，在端详Tony的脸的时候更仔细一点。

“ **快来了。** ”一天早上Wong说。

“ **总会来的。** ”

第十一个月的一天Stephen尖叫着醒来，心脏狂跳。他的双手比划出什么都做不了的符文，他能想到的就是， **不，不，不** 。Tony就在那儿，轻声说着没关系， **他怎么知道的？** Stephen不知道自己是否应该告诉Tony，告诉他尽快从自己这个已经变成了宇宙捉弄的傀儡法师身边逃走。他的胃里很快泛上了恶心的感觉，眼前飞快闪过走马灯的幻想，几乎让他吐了出来。Tony正抱着他，就像是一条生命线，自从这个人带走了Stephen灵魂的一部分之后就在那里。Stephen不知道宇宙为什么要让他看到这个景象，它们能从中得到什么乐趣么？Tony在他耳边问着，但Stephen现在不能那么做，他得思考，不能让他看到的事情发生。很快他停止了颤抖，感觉Tony因此如释重负。他想道歉，但也明白更好的方法是思考，思考，思考。哦，哦， **它们不该那么做的** 。Stephen自始至终第一次感到了不那么无助，想起了即使陨落无法避免，但他仍拥有自由的意志。他心想， **你们不该警告我的，你们无法拥有他。**

第十二个月，Stephen坐着，看着。他在半夜醒来，坐在Tony床边的椅子上，凝望着Tony的面容，最后一次沉浸于其中，兀自想着， **就是这里了** 。他浑身颤抖地醒来，悲痛的感觉如此强烈以至于他泣不成声，几乎无法压抑下声响。Wong已经在等他了，发消息来确认，没有更多时间了。这比Stephen预想的还要痛苦，感觉内心不住颤抖，小小的声音在灵魂中低声诉说着他的软弱。

这便是他遇见的陨落，他想， **我没错** 。他看到这简短的一瞬，中间发生的一切则隐藏在他视线之外。他知道这是宇宙的一个玩笑，从一开始起就是如此。世界是残酷的，享受戏弄玩偶的游戏，他并不怪世界。自诞生活到现在，世界也很孤独无聊啊。

然而，他的心痛了起来，当他注视着Tony，想要忘掉陨落的事、想要钻进床上的温暖之中。当时倘若他不去，那也会找上门来，而Tony不该在那里。他环顾房间，生活在一起的过程那样微妙，他试图回忆一切是从什么时候开始的。是 **第三个月** 吧，他想。Stephen不知道自己是否该将他存在于此的所有证据都删除，就像删除一个糟糕的噩梦。但他想象着遗忘发生在自己身上的情形，只觉得胃里因悲伤而扭曲了。他决定就这样随他去吧，毕竟他再也回不来了。

他必须得走了，他恨这个。 **疼，我为什么会任它疼** ？Tony的表情很平静。Stephen心碎了，泪水沉默着流下。他想说再见。他想反反复复地告诉Tony，自己爱他，然后听到对方低语着回以同样的话语。尽管如此，他不能冒险叫醒Tony，他看到了未来是如何结局。这是唯一一桩比独自面对陨落还要糟糕的事情。静静地，Stephen站在那里，恨自己双腿是那样虚弱得可怕，让他踉跄着来到床边，努力保持着沉默倾身在男人的额上落下温柔的一吻，想着，我很抱歉，爱你、被你所爱已是一项特权。多希望我还有更多时间，多希望我们还有更多未来。

Stephen突然站了起来，因为如果他再不走那就晚了。他打开一个传送门，光芒照亮了Tony的脸，Tony试图在穿过门的那刻将那一幕记住。圣所另一头Wong在等着带他去卡玛泰姬，法师会在那里战到最后一刻，最后一次牺牲一切来保护现实与生命。Wong用悲伤的目光看着他，他不忍去看对方。

“在我看得到的地方，我看到他在你身边。”Wong只是出于好奇，他知道，但这仍旧让他的心痛苦地抽紧了。

“我也看到他了。我只是觉得独自赴死我会更容易些。”他几乎能感觉到宇宙的失望了，它们觉得他没有能力抛下他的另一半灵魂，以为会看到一个童话故事的结局。空气中有一种感觉，宇宙发现了他的忘恩负义，这是他和Tony在一起的最后一秒钟给对方的礼物，他应该接受。

和Wong踏进通往卡玛泰姬的传送门，Stephen心想，一年也足够了，已比他期望的多得多。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：写这篇还挺好玩的。写到一半我才知道自己要写成什么样lol :)  
> 译者笔记：如果知道结局还去爱吗？


End file.
